The crystallization of choice
by Hyunix
Summary: This story is about the journey of a lost eevee, he slowly learns what life is like outside the comfort of a home. This story will most likely have short chapters, so sorry if that bothers you. This is rated m for language mostly, possibly heavy violence, though I'll try and tone it down.
1. 1 Fate

Waking up all I could feel was the soft sensation of blooming flowers and sharp blades of grass caressing my form. I lay there not questioning the moment, feeling nothing wrong with it. I began to regain my senses. First hearing the soft rushing of a stream beside me, then smelling the sweet, though soft scent of the flowers around me, so powerful no other scent was accessible. Finally I opened my eyes feeling them sting with the mornings rays. I now saw what was here to question, I was very unsure of my surrounding.

I sat, staring at the flowing stream trying to recall the events leading to my placement here, but to no avail. The last thought I could remember was getting in the car with my trainer. My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a rustling in the trees aside this meadow.

"who's there?" I called out, surprised at the roughness of my voice.

A rather giddy looking glaceon stumbled from the bushes "just me," she replied with a smile.

"Who are you?" I asked before she could get another word in.

"I should be asking that question seeing how your in my territory," she said with a smirk

I looked at her grudgingly feeling irritation set in at her playfulness in my confusion.

"Oh don't give me that look" she walked closer. "my name's Sam." "Have you got one?"

"Well I….uh," I fumbled looking for the right words, before she noticed the bright red collar wrapping above my cream colored mane.

"Wait a sec," Sam pronounced "you're a pet aren't ya?"

"Well I mean, I…. I suppose so" I stuttered out losing all confidence.

She became flustered getting into a defensive position. "Your trainer's not around here are they?"

"Well, not that I know of I muttered."

"gah!" she exclaimed, her mood changing abruptly. "Why are you here?" she said "just go away!" she ran off back into the foliage.

I sat there unable to understand her concern, and why she ran off like that. I started off in the direction she ran, easily finding the trail she made braking through branches and various plant life. I had been following the path for some time before coming to a small den.

Figuring she was in here I hollered in. "Hey, Sam are you in here?" no response.

Walking in I felt a shiver. Feeling unease I tried to back out before being pushed to the floor, the seemingly psychotic glaceon pinned me to the harsh dirt flooring.

"What the hell?!" I sputtered as she held me in place.

"I thought I told you to go away!" she spat.

"I don't know where I am," I cried in retaliation

"Well you can't stay here," she growled as she bit down on my mane before hauling me out of the small den.

I watched as she flipped around to go back in the den, figuring she wouldn't help me I wandered back to the meadow. Now feeling drops of rain cut through my pelt I rest under a tree, trying not to let tears escape my eyes. I was so lost, how would I ever get home I wondered helplessly. Closing my eyes I eventually drifted off to sleep.

I awoke to a prodding at my side, still raining, Sam was peering at me with a sense of compassion.

"Hey, uh if you need, you can stay in my den tonight" she mumbled.

"Really?" I asked, lighting up from her kindness.

"Sure, just follow me" she said, turning around and walking to her den.

I followed not knowing how long I had slept, just knowing my pelt, and mane were heavy with rainwater.

As we got to the den I could feel a chill radiate from her as we entered, though she said nothing. She lay down in one end of the den, so I lay down in the other, though we were still very close in the small room. I could feel her cold aura next to me and shivered slightly.

She noticed my discomfort and asked "Are you too cold?"

"N.. I-Im f-fine" I quickly stated in response.

Noticing my blatant lie she told me to wait here as she left the den. She returned with a branch in her muzzle, one containing many aspear berries and she lay the branch in front of me and told me to eat them.

I took a bite from a berry and instantly felt a rush of warmth go over me. Seeing my reaction she let out a lighthearted breath and lay down, closer now. I quickly ate the majority of them, now realizing my prevalent hunger.

Now able, I fell into the arms of sleep

Waking to a glow penetrating my eyelids I let out a soft groan as I open my eyes. Beginning to recollect the events of yesterday I felt anxiety slip into my bundle of emotions. Now noting how Sam was not here I lifted onto my weary legs, not feeling the rush of energy mornings usually bring to me. I walk out of the den, my mouth now feeling sandy and dry. Deciding I would go drink from the meadows stream I head towards it.

As I reach the meadow I feel my legs dampening from the heavy dew covering the flowers and grass. I inhaled as I reached the stream feeling a sense of comfort due to the fresh smell of rain mixing with the softer scent of the flowers. I lean in for a drink when a magikarp rubbed against my nose, startling me, I jumped back. Seeing an opportunity I wait for another to swim by before trying to grab it, as I was taught by my trainer on a fishing trip once. I missed, though determined to not fail I tried on the next. I felt the sensation of the fish in my maw, and tried to pull it up, when I heard a giggle sound behind me. Startled I dropped this one as well, turning I looked at the giddy glaceon with a small amount of distain.

"Hey!" I yelped "I almost had that one."

"Sorry," she giggled once more "it was funny, watching you with those magikarp."

Feeling slightly put off by the idea of fish at this point I decided I would rather have some berries. I wondered off into the foliage looking for some.

"Don't want any fish now?" She asked in a rhetorical tone.

I returned her comment with a grumble as I noticed some

Oran berries and lightening up at the sight.

Walking over I took a bite, savoring the sweet flavor the berries provided.

Sam stumbled over "eh, magikarp are kinda bland anyway."

"Hey," I mumbled, "do you think you could get me back to the city?"

She sat peering at me with a blank stare.

"Or, well…maybe just tell me where to go," I pleaded. hoping for at least that.

"Sorry," she muttered " its just that, the closest city is well, to be bland, very far away.

" what do you mean?" I asked, knowing we couldn't be that far.

"I mean, given where we are, a trek, to even the closest city would take possible months!" She spat out.

I choked on the Oran berry I was currently eating, getting a look from Sam. This is not possible I thought to myself… trying to hold back tears… **she had to be wrong,** those four words corrupting my thoughts. I can't stay away from home, from fresh meals, from my trainer, my friends, everyone I knew…

Sputtering now trying to remember how to speak I fell into her as I let out a whimper and felt tears sting my eyes, before they froze on her cool chest.

"don't worry," she tried to reassure me, "I can

help you find your way back"

I gazed into her eyes, not seeing pity, now seeing empathy as I rest against her.

"I… I wouldn't want to trouble you with that," I whisper "you don't want me around anyways" I said recalling yesterdays events.

"look," she admitted "I'm sorry for how I snapped, your scared, I get that…" She continued "I just have a resentment towards trainers…" taking a breath she shivered before looking down and saying " i-its just that when I was younger my family was captured by trainers, me being left only because they didn't have another pokeball…"

She looked at me in the eyes before turning away and letting out a small whimper.

I just sat there and stared, not able to think of what I should say, I hated this. I have never been good with knowing what to say when someone's sad. I simply sighed as I rest against her, now both of us quiet, and tired, despite it being early morning. Laying there hearing her soft sniffles as she regained her composer was relaxing, almost nice, until the silence was broken by a movement to my far right. Looking over I watched as a rather large growlithe walked into the clearing, and turning to look at us. His look made me tense, though I can't be sure why.

"Oh… hey Lionel" Sam murmured, wiping an ice crystal from her cheek.

"What's wrong Sammy?" he asked, glaring at me.

"Nothing, I just… got emotional" she replied, trying on a smile.

With a look, once again to me, he moved to the stream and drank. I looked at Sam with a puzzled look.

"who's that? I asked "I don't think he likes me."

"That's Lionel, he's a friend of mine." She assured me, "look, don't take it personally, he's just protective."

Now walking back Lionel looked at me, and took a long sniff.

"Who is this, and why does he reek of human" Lionel demanded as he peered at the red band still around my neck.

Sam looked at him unkindly, saying "He's lost, I'm trying to help him, maybe you could too if you would stop being so aggressive"

Looking down at my collar I murmured my name incoherently.

"what was that?" Sam asked inquisitively

I cleared my throat. "My name is… peppers" I repeated shyly.

She looked at me with an unreadable look.

"that's a pets name if I've ever heard one" Lionel said sourly.

I tried looking at the ground, but Sam pushed my head up with her paw, looking at me she said "it's a great name, don't listen to him." She turned to glare at him.

He took another look at me before letting out a growl, and twisting away, heat radiating from him as he ran into the forest. I exhaled heavily, now understanding what life would be like for some time now, seeing how I would have a hard time getting home. Looking at Sam, the glaceon seemed to melt away as this realization once again fell on me. I lay down trying to regain some confidence to stand, and ask Sam what she felt we should do, though the glaceon lay beside me and I chose to stay.

I waited there until I heard Sam's soft breathing beside me indicating sleep, I wonder how Much sleep she got as I stood from her, knowing she hadn't ate still I retrieved more berries, and even caught a magikarp despite her saying they were bland. I walk to her and set the magikarp next to the berries.

I soon. Decided I couldn't just sit there and do nothing, I had to explore Sam's so called territory. I stared walking ng towards her den, though instead of stopping I continued past it. As I walked I decided to enjoy the warm, though humid day. Paying attention I now notice the forest life, many pidgeys flying above, as well as many other flying types. Below however I mainly noticed rattatas swiftly darting through the undergrowth. As I look down admiring their precision in the undergrowth I bump into something, someone?

"Uuff" I let out as I was stopped so soon. I look up to see Lionel, the growlithe. He glared at me with the, I'm already sick of talking to you, stare. "Hey," he growled, though, this was not a greeting, "what the fuck is wrong with you?" he was almost braking into insanity in his anger toward me.

"nothing" I said back, barely keeping a steady voice "what did I do that was so wrong" I asked, honestly confused over his eagerness to dislike me.

"do you think I'm blind?" he stuttered, "I know your faking this whole thing."

Shocked, I didn't know how to respond, "wha-you don- I…" not being able to think of a proper response I just stared back at him, slack jawed.

"You need to just leave" he muttered and jolted off to where I had left Sam. I was paralyzed with such confusion it was unexplainable…

I recollected myself before deciding to continue with my exploring, though I couldn't shake the anger I felt toward his misconception. I suppose there was nothing I could do, but it didn't stop me from thinking about it.

As I continue to explore I notice some berries I could not identify, probably not the best idea to try and eat those, so I stay away. I take note of how the area I believe to be Sams territory is quite small, though has plenty of food. This is not what I was really thinking in reality however. I couldn't keep a single thought in my head, damn it, I decided the only way to fix this was to confront Lionel about his view on who I was. Walking back seemed faster than before, though I can't explain why. As I walk past the den I check to be sure Sam hadn't moved to it in the time prior, she hadn't, though I still felt a soft chill exit the shallow hole.

As I enter the now ominous meadow I look for Lionel, seemingly not there I notice the glaceon sitting by the river bed. She was freezing parts of the river before snapping them off, and watching them float away. Trying to make some noise as I approach her she turns toward me with a confused look.

"y-your who you say you are, r-right" she spoke, hurt pouring from her word

"Of course I am" I refrained from yelling this statement.

"Ok, I…believe you" she said looking back to the water.

I walked over hesitantly, worried she still didn't believe me, worried my small chance of making it home was diminishing I tried to ask what I did.

"Why did he think I was faking being a pet?" I asked hesitantly.

"because, it wouldn't be the first time I was tricked into believing someone was not who they really were." She sighed as she said this, slouching as well.

"Well I'll go if you just point me in the direction of a city" I said, trying to avoid conflict.

Her eyes widened slightly as I said this, her head turning towards me as she spoke "no, you can't go alone, you would probably die" she muttered honestly.

I felt my stomach knot at her words, nausea sliding in to play. "w-well" I asked trying not to irritate her "if you could help me, when would that be?"

"Fuck it, how bout' now" she mumbled before walking in the direction opposite of her den.

"Wait, now?!" I shouted, surprised at her sudden decision.

"Yea, I just gotta tell Lionel I'll he gone" she said as she continued on.

I followed her, feeling uneasy about her sudden change in mood. Perhaps she just wanted me gone, I did feel guilty of how this she had to help me due to my inability to do it myself. I continued to wonder about her until she told me to stop.

"Just stay here, I'm going to go tell Lionel, he probably won't take the news well." She sighed at this statement, showing her irritation towards his overprotectiveness.

I watch her walk away before laying down for a moment, sighing as I realized how long this will take. I think about how I can't believe someone who doesn't even know me would help me so much. I would never help someone like this, is that bad? I…I can't be sure, but maybe after this… I can change the ways I help people. My thoughts being cut short by arguing I decide I'd just keep laying here, believing anything I could try to say could make the situation worse. This realization was short lived though as Sam pushed through foliage toward me.

"Come on" Sam muttered as she passed me. "we should get started now."

I nodded before standing and strutting up beside her. Taking a moment to decide whether I should say something I decided against it, despite her obvious aggravation. In the past, angry people haven't been the easiest to comfort.

"Well, uh, Peppers" Sam spoke toward me "hope you're stamina is high, we have a long way to go."


	2. 2 A Deeper sleep

**Exhaustion** , we had been walking for many hours silently before Sam wanted to take a break.

"How ya holdin' up" she laughed as I fall to the ground panting.

"Just… great" I said between breaths.

"Well, seeing as how your going to be useless, I will go find some food." She smiled before twisting around and walking into the foliage.

I thought about how her mood changed so drastically in the passing hours, I suppose I chose right to simply say nothing. Even with this thought, I doubted my choice. As I lie with the soft breeze, I try not to fall into the grasp of sleep, and fail. Awaking to the soft, cold prodding of Sam's muzzle I mumble something incoherent before standing.

"I don't really know what you like, so I just got a lot of berries" she told me as she set down a large leaf full of berries.

"Oh, thanks" I mumbled as I yawned still fatigued.

Looking at the berries she collected, noticing some aguav berries, one of my favorites. Before grabbing any though, I waited for her to get some, and thanked her for finding them. Though there was nothing special about it, I liked the moment. Just sitting and eating, enjoying the wind blowing through my mane. It was a peaceful moment, I always try to cherish those, as some days you will have none.

"Hey, its getting dark now" Sam explained "we might as well get comfortable."

"Oh, sure" I sighed, relieved at not having to walk anymore, my paws were sore from the walking.

After her revelation I decided to make a small nest of leaves to lay in. I made one for her too, even though she said she could do it herself. I lie down not feeling the drowsiness fall like it did before the meal. I try to steady my breathing for what seemed like forever, but I still couldn't sleep. Standing slowly to be sure I didn't wake Sam I thought that a walk could help exhaust me.

We were in a nicely grown area of the forest. As I walked I was sure to remember my path. After some time the walk started to make me more tired so I turned to head back. As I walk returning though I heard soft rustling from the foliage surrounding me. First I thought nothing of this, just the wind I told myself. That was before I realized the air was still, I picked up my pace. Knowing nothing good could come from someone sneaking around, I gave whoever was following me the benefit of the doubt, and kept quite. Though I suppose I didn't do this well, because as soon as my pace quickened I felt the breath escape me as I was knocked into a tree. I let out a loud yelp as I turned to see my attacker, a liepard stared back at me with cold eyes.

"wait wait wait wait", I tried to plead, "stop!" My efforts were useless as the large feline tore through mane with one swift motion. In my life as a pet I had never experienced such a burning pain as I did here. I let out a scream as I felt blood soak my fur. I knew attacking would be futile, so I scrambled to get away. I got a few meters away and turned to see the liepard staring at me with a sickening grin. My escape I knew would be short lived as I heard my pursuer mere feet from me once again.

This reality was one I did not enjoy being in, I tried to weave through trees, though the cat, despite its size, was tracing my steps with ease. This continued for no more than a minute before I felt a sharp pain in my tail, I was bitten, due to this I felt all momentum cease and my face snap to the ground. I squirmed trying to flee before the liepard held me in place. At this point in time I thought that simply because I was a little energetic, and decided to take a walk, I was going to die. When I thought this I continued to try and squirm free of the tightening grasp on me, I failed.

The feline leaned in, I thought they were going to bite me, though they simply dragged their tongue across my bloodied mane and let out a chilling laugh. I shivered at their touch, knowing there was nothing I could do. I lay frozen in fear before hearing a twig snap to my right. This small noise turned the head of my attacker. They seemed distracted enough by this that I decided to try escaping again, to my dismay, and pain the feline unsheathed her claws into my back, I let out another scream as the pain surged through me. Though I suddenly felt the weight come off me as the liepard was tacked by a bundle of blue fur, Sam.

Quickly after that the air around us chilled before I was blinded by snow. I felt someone grip my mane, fearing it was the liepard I tried to scramble away. This action was met by Sam angrily telling me to stop it. I was thankful for the turn of events, and let her guide me out of the blizzard, the liepard getting lost behind us as she led me back to the nests I made. She let go of me as I lay into my nest.

"What the hell pepper?!" ,she shouted at me in a hushed tone, "do you want to get killed?" I tried to make up some form of speech, though all I could manage was something between a whimper and mumbling.

"Are you okay?!" she tried to ask, but I still could not make any words out.

"Shit shit shit" Sam started pacing in circles as I lay my breathing slowed. I noticed how the pain I felt before was slowly numbing away, I close my eyes.

"don't sleep!" Sam shouted in my ears jolting me back to reality, I was able to mumble a sorry in response.

She started trying to give me various berries as I lay there, I ate a few, not feeling any better. I started slipping again, though she was sure to stop me as she kept yelling in my ears. After some time though, the yelling faded, and with that, shadows crept across my vision.


	3. New friend

**Rejuvenation,** I opened my eyes, blurred vision greeted me as the burning rays pierced my iris. I looked around me, seeing no one. A thought crossed my mind as I remember the prior nights events, though, the hazy memories stopped after I got to this nest. I now noticed the blood soaked ground surrounding me. I raced a paw across my chest, feeling dried blood, but no cuts..."I healed?! " I mouthed the words, they felt bitter, like a lie.

"OH YOU'RE AWAKE!" An unfamiliar voice spoke out from behind me.

"Huh?" I turned to see a gardevoir, she had a soft, though natural smile on her face. "who are you?" I asked after a moments hesitation.

"No thanks for saving you?" she asked with a widened smile.

"OH!" I gathered myself, and pushed a thanks toward her.

"Ha, no problem" she said laughing "you were only like, eighty percent dead!"

"That's….not funny" I looked at her, recoiling slightly.

I turned to my left, hearing the bushes moving as Sam rushed through.

"you're alive!" she shouted, looking surprised. I muttered an "mhmm" as she said this.

I was startled as she stumbled over, just before throwing a paw into the side of my head, earning a shocked "Oh" from the gardevoir.

"Gahh, what was that for?" I shouted, there wasn't any pain, just shocked me.

"What the hell were you this thinking?!" she shouted, "you would've died if it weren't for Sarah here!" she gestured to the gardevoir.

"Wait, what exactly happened?" I asked confused.

Sam explained to me how I passed out and she went searching for help, and found Sarah, the gardevoir lying against a tree. She quickly woke her, and explained what happened as she led her to me. Sarah healed me, she mentioned how just a minute more and I would've been gone. That thought ran a shiver through me.

"It turns out Sarah is also lost here" Sam told me after the long explanation.

"Really?" I questioned gazing at the fairy type with awe.

"Yup" Sam beamed, "she'll be joining us on the trip to the city as well."

I kept staring at the gardevoir, she was quite beautiful, I had never seen one in person. I turned away as I realized what I had been doing. I pondered on how coincidental it was that both of us were lost, before Sam spoke up.

"So, sorry to be so sudden" she started, "but, do ya think you'll be able to walk?"

"Defiantly" I stated after standing, I felt great.

Without another word the glaceon started off in a direction, I followed, Sarah taking a moment longed than I. We once again didn't speak much, I thought it was kind of odd Sam threw away the fact I almost died so quickly, whereas the gardevoir questioned frequently if I felt okay. She had even offered to carry me at one point, letting a playful laugh escape me I had politely declined.

Walking was more enjoyable this time, maybe it was the scenery? Around us there were bright, astonishing flowers and plants. I stopped to smell a few, getting scolded by Sam, I stopped, oh well. The dirt here seemed softer too, caressing my paws now rather than harsh collisions.

We did take some breaks, for food, drinks when possible, Sam even let us rest sometimes. I happily took those offered to rest, my legs were not used to this level of exposure to walking. Every so often I thought about Sarah's offer, deciding against it, knowing Sam would be disappointed at my failure to withstand simply walking.

We did encounter a few Pokémon, they all took a look at our odd group before running off though. Finally the light started to die away. We were lucky enough to come across a small lake, I noticed the crystal clear water straight away, though still didn't drink from it. I remember my trainer said something about why stagnant water was bad for you. Instead I stepped into the water, being thankful for its warmth, and let it cleanse my fur.

Sam looked at me stating "Too bad I freeze any water I touch" before letting out a saddened laugh. I looked down slightly at this statement, a little sad I was alone in the now reddish water.

"Mind if I step in?" the gardevoir softly asked.

"Uh sure, er uh, no" I silently cursed at my failure to say what I wanted, "you can come in."

She sunk into the water, though avoiding any tainted by the blood that had left my fur. After soaking for a moment I dunked my head under the water to clean my mane fully. I only regretted it for a moment as I coughed up some water. Getting an anxious look from both the Pokémon I said I was fine before doing my best at rinsing my fur and climbing out of the lake.

I shook of some water before laying, deciding making a nest wasn't worth it, I quickly fell asleep. I dreamt of a lost world, one filled with war, famine, corruption, and many monstrosities I would rather not go into detail on. Due to this dream I awoke suddenly with a small shout.

Sam awoke instantly, Sarah apparently being a heavy sleeper.

"You okay?" she asked meaningfully.

"Yea" I mumbled, recovering from sleep, "just a bad dream."

She stumbled closer to me before laying, us being face to face.

"what about?" she questioned with a look of curiosity.

"I don't know, it was weird" I whispered.

"Come on, pleeeeease" the glaceon begged "I won't let you sleep unless you tell me"

"fine" I muttered before starting. I was about halfway through when I noticed she had fallen asleep, too bad I thought, "that was a good part." I then closed my lids, and left the world behind once more.

I awoke with a start as I heard someone shouting. I turned my head to see Sam and Sarah had awoken with me.

"should we go to check that out?" I asked, "they could be in trouble."

With a nod, Sam had started running in the direction of the voice. I tried best I could to keep up with her, but she was much faster, and could take longer strides. We arrived at the scene to see a meowstic surrounded by a pack of houndoom, something wasn't right here.

I had seen something in the past about one of these Pokémon. One had gone on a rampage, they destroyed several buildings, and many cars. It was a tragic event, and all they had to do was simply raise their ears to inflict extreme damage. It took a professional trainer, and three Pokémon to stop the meowstic. As I thought this Sam started toward the pack. I tackled her before she could get close.

"Get off me, what the hell Peppers" she shouted, "they're in danger"

"No, you're wrong." I stated coldly, "The houndooms are the ones in danger" and with this I saw the cats ears raise. **We were far too close.**


	4. Confusion

**Fear,** I tackle Sam to the ground, behind a tree, in an attempt at safety. After that I felt my ears ring with a deafening noise as the meowstic released his psychic energy on the pack of houndoom. The entire pack was reduced to dust and viscera in a matter of seconds, us being much farther away still were blown away as the tree sheltering us fractured in two. It all happened in a matter of seconds.

I tried standing, though felt I could not as there was a large part of the tree lying on top if me, splinters digging into my ribcage.

"what the FUCK?!" I shouted at the offender, not caring if they attacked me, "ARE YOU MENTAL?!" he turned towards me confused.

"What?" he questioned, obviously not understanding his wrong.

"you could have killed us!" I continued to shout, wondering how much a guy like that would care.

"Buuuut, I didn't" he grinned wildly, and let out a chuckle.

"wait where's Sam" I said to myself, quickly twisting around to find her.

She was lying down far from me, turned away, obviously unconscious. I quickly tried to shove the log off, to no avail. I kept trying, feeling urgency even if it wasn't true. I felt as if I were suffocating, though I was fine in reality. All of this in just moments as I felt the weight lift from me. It was the meowstic.

"Hey look, man, I didn't mean to hurt you." He confessed as he helped push the log off me. "And just for the record, those houndoom deserved worse than that"

As I could move again, I wasted no time. I quickly rushed over to Sam. She was breathing, though this relief was short lived as I looked to see her front, left leg. The leg was at such an unnatural angle it looked unreal, I felt nausea rise. Twisting around to vomit, I selfishly could only think of how this would set us back. _Why am I like this,_ I thought, hating the fact I saw it in such a way. I stood, bent over, heaving, when I heard Sarah's, mortified voice behind me.

"What the?!" She screamed "What happened?!"

"That happened" I nodded at the meowstic, receiving a …guilty look from him? Maybe he really was sorry, but that didn't matter right now.

"Can you heal her?" I feverishly asked the gardevoir.

"W-well she should be fine but" she muttered before fading out.

"But what?!" I practically shouted at her.

"I just can't heal the bone, I can set it and be sure it heals in time, but that's it." She said.

I blinked, the moment slowing, I felt so **bad** the acidic feeling burning through me. I felt like everything was going wrong almost too soon, but I suppose that's how life is, there is no record of when things go wrong. No pause between the bad times, just life. My thoughts broken by steps behind me.

Knowing it was the meowstic I light my words ablaze, "What do **you** want?" I stated, not entirely wanting an answer.

"I-I look, I'm sorry" he tried, "I didn't see you guys, my trainer said not to use so much physic energy anyway."

"Wait" I said bewildered "did you say trainer?!"

"Yea" he replied, "I've been lost here for a few days"

I walk away from him, feeling a new sense of empathy for him. I lay close to the broken form of a glaceon watching Sarah tend to her wounds. I think of how if we would have waken just moments… **moments** sooner this wouldn't be happening. We would simply be asking the meowstic questions, never had been part of this wretched reality. I think too much I suppose, trying to break from the small fantasy noticing Sam had awoken.

"Wh-what happened" she mumbled, trying to recollect. As she tried to stand Sarah quickly held her in place.

"Wait, don't do that" Sarah explained, "your leg is broken"

"Huh?" she looked down confused before the light drained from her eyes. "why doesn't it hurt" she asked looking up at the gardevoir.

"I numbed the pain" she told "I figured you wouldn't want it."

"Oh…thanks" she looked down, "wait, what broke my leg?"

I stepped in "uh, that would be the meowstic over there, he claims it was an accident."

"HEY YOU" she shouted at the slouching cat "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

He made his way over "look, I'm sorry, it was an accident." I took note how how he basically repeated his prior statement.

"How exactly do you accidentally almost kill someone?" she stood, cradling her broken leg.

He grimaced at her "I didn't see you, I'm sorry."

She got in his face hissing "Sorry doesn't cut it" before visibly shaking from anger.

He muttered "accidents happen" before slumping under another tree.

I stumbled over to Sam, "You okay?" I ask quickly

"Fine," she muttered.

"Yea, you don't seem so fine," I responded, trying to get a better answer.

"I'm just pissed off, okay?" she lay back down.

"Its okay to be mad," I tried to think of words "just don't let it consume you"

"Sure," she mumbled, "whys that guy still here anyway?

"He uh, says he's lost too…" I said, confused at the words myself.

"What?" she said confused, "like….he was a pet?"

"I dunno, maybe," I pondered on the thought, "he seems like he was trained though."

"Oh yea" she mumbled, grunting slightly as Sarah attacked some crude form of a splint on her leg. "Wait, what happened to the houndooms?" she asked looking at the meowstic with a sense of awe.

"He…got rid of them" I said trying to soften the meaning behind the words.

"Yea" she returned, "but why is he still here?"

"He probably doesn't know where to go" I stuttered out, surprised at her seemingly made up mind.

"Well he's not coming" she said boldly, " I don't think we can trust him."

"Wait Sam, I get he hurt you, but I believe it was an accident." I tried, not all convincing myself completely.

"He doesn't seem stable, besides, he killed all those houndooms without a second thought." She retorted quickly.

"he said they deserved worse" I said, feeling my stomach twist at my own growing distrust.

"Why should we trust him then?" she asked, turning away, knowing I couldn't make an answer for that.

"You trusted me" I let out without hesitation.

"Pfft, yea" she started, "but I didn't witness you murder anyone, did I?"

"Dammit" I muttered stumbling over to the meowstic, who was now sitting against a tree, head down. I only waited a moment to find my words, trying to understand he might not be as kind as I hope. _**Why do I have to trust people so easily**_ , I thought before speaking up.

"So what exactly did those houndooms do to deserve that?" I asked, hoping not to offend.

"Well" he stated, "I had to witness those monsters tear through a group of Clefairy, laughing as they murdered the defenseless creatures." I noticed a slight shudder go through him before he continued. "Its anyone's guess how many others they had killed, but….they just did it for the fucking fun of murder….the only reason they stopped was because they saw me." He let a dry unfunny laugh escape, " I guess I looked pretty horrified as they chased me, I'm sorry I hurt your friend, I just let my rage get the best of me" and with this he put his head in his hands and looked down.

I stood shocked at his words, I felt any ghost of anger I felt for him dissipate away. "Oh, I uh… thanks for telling me. " I stuttered out in an attempt at thanks.

I stumbled back to Sam, feeling it was very important she know hat happened, that his actions were all in good nature. As I for back to Sam she gave me a look of doubt when I sat down. I quickly gave her a summary of what happened, and how he had no idea we were even there. She took it well, and seemed to lighten to the idea of him joining us, though she still had suspicions.

After all of that I lay down next to Sam with a "huff" "So, we haven't had breakfast have we?" I asked rhetorically.

She look at her leg with a sigh and asked "can you just grab me random berries?"

"Sure" I said standing and looking at her for just a second more than needed before dissolving into the brush. I figures I'd get some for everyone filling two large leafs with various berries. Walking back was a bit hard due to the weight of the berries. The day from then on was quite uneventful, I was able to convince Sam the meowstic, whose name I found to be Rilke should come with us. It was a shame Sam couldn't walk, Sarah opted to carry her, our speed decreased some, but not too much.

After the encounters of the days prior my thoughts of what the forest was like had been quite tainted, but to my relief, the next few days went by without problem. Now that we had set an easy pace of sleeping, waking, walking, and eating we got further than I had expected.

Thankfully as well, my legs only took a few more days to give up the useless ache they permeated. I spent the times we did speak to get to know the two added bodies on the journey, or as Sam put it 'mouths to feed'. She didn't seem to like being carried so much, and often spoke her anger of it, though stopped after some time.

Sarah didn't speak much, she seemed inclined to instead, listen to others. For the times she did speak, she spoke very highly of her trainer, and how she couldn't stand to be away from her. Sarah seemed to be always happy, well not entirely. It was more of a content look that she was simply enjoying the moment.

It was only Rilke to peak my interest in a conversation once. "Hey, Peppers?" Rilke spoke boldly, as if he knew I would be intrigued by what he had to say.

"Yea?" I stated simply, unsure of his sudden choice to speak.

"Well haven't you wanted to think, for even a moment, why we are here?" he spoke quickly, seemingly releasing a question held in for far too long.

"Hmm?" I asked, "You mean, like, alive?" I wasn't certain of my words, feeling stupid after speaking, knowing it could be further from what he was asking.

"No, what?" He wore a confused look before continuing, "I mean in the forest, it can't be coincidental were here."

"Oh, yea…" my mind exploded with realization. Why did I never think of this before? It was such an incredible question, why? Were we put here pit of spite, need, abandonment? My mind continued to race before Rilke spoke again.

"I was thinking, maybe they had to, I mean, our trainers wouldn't just abandon us all at once, no?" His voice was questioning as he spoke, needing, as if my contribution to his thoughts would give him the worlds knowledge.

Knowing he must have been thinking of this for much longer than I, I struggled to find a pleasing answer to his choice words. "I suppose…. Maybe, maybe something bad happened?" I struggled with the words, awaiting a response.

"No. That couldn't be it, if something bad happened, how could they possibly bring us here?"

"I guess your right." I mumbled before we switched back to silence.

I look ahead, we had so far to go… _damn this scenario. Why me, why so far, and how?_ I continued to let Rilkes questions corrupt my mind, going over every scenario. This went on for some Tim before I heard Sam destroy my thought bubble.

"There is a small mining village up ahead." She said "We should cut through, it will be faster.

 _Maybe… just maybe this town can provide some answers for_ _ **why were here**_ _._


End file.
